Legend in Konoha
by Ulquiorra Schiffer 007
Summary: Everybody deserves a second chance. And so do Broly was given another chance to rise as a great hero. And he is sent to the village where legends are born. Konoha. Will he be able to become a hero or will he again become a monster ?


**BETA : Jaegerbombtastic**

**(THIS STORY TAKES PLACE THREE YEARS AFTER THE BATTLE OF GODS)**

**IN DBZ UNIVERSE….**

**KING KAI'S PLANET**

It was another regular training day on King Kai's planet. Goku had been training very hard everyday so that he could be strong enough to defeat Gods of Destruction, Bills, on his own. By now even 10 million push-ups half-an-hour seemed quite low to Goku. He knew he was still far from the level on which Bills is.

"GOKU!" King Kai shouted for Goku. "Come here quickly."

"What is it, King Kai?" Goku asked walking towards the Kai.

Goku's eyes widened in surprise as he saw a purple cat-humanoid standing next to King Kai. Though he knew that Bills would come back for a worthy battle, this was too soon. He hadn't even reached half the power of Bills in his Super Saiyan 3 and didn't want to use Super Saiyan God Mode as he acquired that mode only because of his friends. Immediately, Goku took a fighting stance and charged at Bills with all his might.

"Wait, Goku! I am not here to fight." Bills informed raising his right arm in front of Goku.

"What?" Goku halted in mid-way in confusion "Then why Lords Bills is here?"

"The Gods of this Universe needs your opinion, rather say your decision in an important matter." Bills said.

Goku eyed Bills in suspicion; he knew Kais always needed his help when it comes to fight bad guys but he couldn't understand what kind of important matter it is that God of Destruction himself had to come to him.

"What is all about?" Goku asked curiously.

"Well, its about a saiyan you defeated in South Galaxy. I…I forget his name? His name…was….his name…..was. Ah yes, Broly! That's his name" Bills replied.

As that name reached Goku's ears, his expression changed into that of hate, rage, disguised and surprisingly regret. It's been more than a decade since he heard that name. But whenever he remembers that name, only one word come to his mind….

Destruction.

"What about Broly? Is he still alive?" Goku asked in a serious tone.

"No, he is not." a feminine voice echoed in his head.

Goku turned his gaze towards the source of the voice, but couldn't see or find anyone besides King Kai and Bills. Suddenly, a young woman appeared in front of Bills. Goku estimated that she too is probably a god since he wasn't able to sense her energy. The woman was beautiful in every aspect. Blue eyes, long red hair reaching down her waist; perfect curves that would make every woman jealous.

"My lady, I apologize for making you impatient." Bills kneeled down before the woman much to Goku's shock. Never in his life had he thought that he would see Bills kneeling down in front of anyone.

"Goku! What are you doing? She is the Goddess of Justice and Creation, Lyanna. The strongest of all Gods. Bow before her."King Kai whispered in Goku's ears before himself kneeling down.

Following King Kai's advice, Goku bowed before Lyanna as she approached him.

"And you must be Son Goku. I am Lyanna, The Goddess of Justice and Creation." The goddess informed in gentle voice.

"God of Justice and Creation knows my name?" Goku asked in disbelief and excitement.

"Yes, I know your name. You are quite famous among Gods, especially because of your fight with Bills. But I have to admit, you are more handsomer than I thought. I wish you could be my boyfriend. " Lyanna replied with genuine smile on her face.

"T-thanks, Lyanna-sama. I myself am tired of Chi-Chi." Goku said honestly fighting the urge to blush on her comment. "So what you have to talk about Broly with me?"

As Goku asked that question, the gentle smile on the face of Lyanna disappeared as her expression changed into serious one.

"You see, a few months after you and your both sons defeated Broly, he was sent to hell. But the prisoners and workers there fell victims to his madness and rage. Years later, he was sent to me. He started destroying my palace so I didn't have any choice but to alter all his memories and body." The goddess replied.

"What do you mean by alter?" Goku asked.

Suddenly, with the snap of her fingers, a baby appeared in arms of Goku. The baby had black hairs reaching mid back and short bangs framing his forehead. Surprisingly, the baby also had a tail and something was written on his arm.

"B…..R…..O….L….Y ? Huh? Is that Broly?!" Goku shouted in surprise.

"Yes. Now I will get straight to the point. If Broly is raised in this universe, it is likely that he would regain his memories. I didn't know what to do so I asked Bills. He recommended me to ask for your help. So that is why I am here. Can you help me, Goku?" The Goddess asked.

Goku closed his eyes seemingly thinking hard about the matter in hands. Suddenly, he something in snapped his mind as he looked towards Lyanna with his Son's grin.

"I have an idea. How about we send Broly in other universe or dimension?" Goku proposed.

"Hump…that's a good idea. I will open up a portal to another dimension where you can leave him. And remember Goku, you have only one minute before the portal close, so hurry up. " With a snap of fingers, a portal opened up showing a nearly destroyed forest and a village a few miles away from it. Goku jumped into the portal with infant Broly leaving his dimension after a taking a glance at King Kai.

**IN NARUTO UNIVERSE...**

It has been a few short minutes after the 4th Hokage, Minato and his wife Kushina had sacrificed their lives in order to stop Kyuubi from destroying Konoha. But unfortunately, their son Naruto had to being the vessel of the Nine-Tails. Goku landed hard on the ground but made sure that the baby was safe.

'Wow! This place is all messed up. Something wrong must have happened here. I can sense it.' thought Goku while looking around at destroyed forest. As Goku moved further he heard a faint cry near him, curiously as he turned towards the source of cry, he saw another baby lying on the ground. This infant had blonde hair, blue eyes and strangely had whiskers too. Goku was wondering where the parents of that child were but snapped out of his thoughts as portal start closing.

"I don't like to leave you two here alone but I had to go and besides I know Broly can handle off wild animals himself." Goku mussed to himself taking a final glance at Broly before jumping into the portal.

A few hours, an old man wearing a unique armor and a pointed hat appeared where Broly and other child were laying.

'Minato, Kushina. Thanks for saving our village. Don't worry, Naruto will be safe forever.' thought the old man. His eyes widened as he saw another baby with Naruto. This baby was calmer than Naruto and had a name written on his arm.

"Broly? I didn't know that Minato had two children. I guess he wanted to keep it a secret. Naruto Uzumaki and Broly Uzumaki, I won't let any harm come to you." Said the man as he picked both the children in his arms and disappeared in the forest.

**-FEW YEARS LATER-**

A certain blonde haired boy was sitting alone on a bench constantly crying as the people seem to keeping distance from him. Though some of the kids tried to go near him, but were stopped by the elders telling them that the boy was dangerous. The only thing that boy could hear was words of disgust and hate about him.

'That's the demon fox boy!'

'Really? That's horrible!'

'What is he even doing here? He didn't deserve to be here.'

'He should be locked up for good!'

All those words made the boy cry harder. Wherever he went people look at him with hate and disgust. He was the container of Nine-Tailed Fox who attacked Konoha many years ago. Even though the boy was harmless yet still because of the fear of Nine Tails; the villagers of Konoha remained away from him.

"There you are, Naruto!" came a voice behind him.

As the so-called boy turned his face towards the voice, he saw a boy of his age. The boy had quite muscular and athletic build for someone of his age; he had dark eyes, long spiky hair reaching his mid-back and short framing his forehead. It was his brother, Broly.

"Brother" Naruto acknowledged.

Suddenly Broly gripped Naruto's face and slammed him into the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Naruto shouted as clutched his face in pain.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to leave the apartment on your own?! And why exactly were you crying?" Broly asked arrogantly.

"I was not crying!" Naruto replied rubbing his eyes trying to hide his tears.

Naruto had been living along with his brother, Broly, for almost five years. By now he knew his brother was anything but patient. Though he knew Broly could be hard at times, but still deep inside he knew that he care for him. And Naruto knew that he couldn't bear any lies.

"Were those villagers again treating you badly?" Broly asked to which Naruto nodded hesitantly.

"Those jerks! Just because there are rumors that Nine-Tails is trapped in my brother, doesn't mean that you will start treating him as inferior." Broly said angrily.

Determined to give them a good beating Broly started moving towards the villagers. Villagers back up in fear as Broly was known for his violent behavior when it comes to Naruto. Even though he was never trained by anyone, but still his strength was on par with extremely skilled ninjas, even more.

"That's enough, brother." Naruto said as he gripped Broly's arm. "You don't have beat them up just because they are rude to me. Beating them will only make them hate us more. I will show them that I am not a demon boy. One day, I will become Hokage of this village and then they acknowledge me! Mark my words as I will not back down. Because that's my ninja way!"

Broly smirked at Naruto's motivating speech before walking away from the villagers. It seems that Naruto had matured after all….a bit. Naruto followeBroly towards their apartment without any uttering any other words. He assumed that Broly was mad at him as it was the first time he ever protests against him.

"So you want to become Hokage?" Broly asked Naruto after a long silence.

"Y-Yes" Naruto replied hesitantly.

"What if I tell you can make dream come true?" Broly asked with a huge grin on his face.

"What? Really? How?"Naruto asked as his face lit up with hope and excitement.

"You know about that old geezer, Sarutobi, right?" Broly asked as Naruto nodded "He summoned me today and he has offered us to join….."

"Join what?"

"Ninja Academy." Informed Broly with a smirk on his face.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**A/n note: This story will star Broly and Naruto (if you guys want) and yes, they are brothers. Broly will be participating in Chunin exams too. Therefore I had put a poll on my profile as to chose in which team Broly will be in. Vote there so as to let me know where I should lead the story next.**

**Oh and please let me know what you think about the Broly in my story. I mean since Broly is brainwashed therefore he is going to more sane. I hope you like his strict but protective attitude towards Naruto. And If you are thinking why Goku say that words about Chi-Chi. The answer is simple. Because I hate Chi-chi; the most. She is a total bitch! If I would be Goku, I would already have blasted her ass to another planet!**

**And Please review, favorite and Follow. UlquiorraSchiffer007 out for now.**


End file.
